Roalty Comes Fast
by babyblue125
Summary: Arianna fails to find her parents. Atlanta wishes her to become Queen of Balinor.
1. Default Chapter

"Ari?" Chase asked.  
"Yes Chase." Princess Arianna replied from inside Chase's stable. Chase was standing outside and had been talking to the other royal unicorns.  
"Puzzler has come back from the Isle of the Unicorns." Ari nodded in understanding. The Isle of the Unicorns was where the missing royal unicorns had fled at the time of the Shifter. But now that he was gone, and peace was restored to Balionor and other places, the Royals' used it for a foaling ground.  
"He says that everything is ready for when the others want to go there." Chase said looking into the stall door. Ari was sitting on the straw with her hands wrapped around her knees.  
"I miss them so much." She said quietly.  
"I know, and I do as well." Chase pushed the door and came in. He nuzzled Ari's bronze hair, "You tried your hardest, there is nothing more that you can do." He backed out and trotted down the stall isle.  
"Ari!" Lori's voice rang. She head popped into the stall door. "Mrs. Hamlet says that it is dinner. Ari looked at her and nodded, silent tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Ari, I am so sorry. You know that?" She asked with a sympathetic look. Lori had changed since the events that she went through in Balinor. Ari again nodded.  
Arianna had spent the past month looking everywhere for her lost parents, the King and Queen of Balinor, and her brothers, the Princes. She had no luck in finding them, and she spent most of her time mourning.  
"Come on Ari." Lori stepped into the stall and held out her hand for Ari to use to get up. Ari took it and Lori helped her to her feet. Ari looks so helpless, she thought, she is not the same person who killed the Shifter. She gave Ari a hug and retreated through the stall. "Mrs. Hamlet made your favourite, spaghetti and meatballs, and peach crumble for dessert."  
"I'm coming." Ari's voice was hoarse. Lori took one last look at her and turned to go into the palace dinning hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for the food Runetta." Ari said politely after she had eaten. "Oh, don't thank me dear, it is my job." Mrs. Hamlet said in her usual bouncy, happy manner. "Yes, thank you a bunch!" Lori stood up and gave Mrs. Hamlet a hug. "Now enough of that." She returned the hug and began to clear the table. "I am going to my room." Ari stood up and strode from the dinning hall. She walked up the staircase going up to her room at the top of the north tower. She walked through the brick maze. She stopped at a door with engravings on it. There were unicorns dancing on their hind legs. In the back round was the very palace she was in. She opened the door to her room. In the room there was a four-poster bed with satin sheets, and a down bed cover. She flopped onto the bed and sighed. Without her parents what was she? A normal 14-year-old girl, a very scared 14-year-old girl. Tears began to stream down her face again. Ari had learned that she had lost her parents about a year ago when she had first entered Balinor. Ari got up and walked over to the window. From her place in the palace she could see the Royal Mews. She could see the Royals grazing in the nearby meadow. A glossy black mare looked up from her grazing point, and seeing Ari at the window, she whinnied in greeting. "Hi Tierza." She called. The unicorn galloped till she was under Ari's window, but much lower down. "Come down Princess." The mare called up to her. Ari held up a finger to mean 'in a minute'. Tierza nodded. Ari looked around her room; old memories came flooding back, memories that she had once forgotten. She sighed and walked out the door again. Lori was just coming up the staircase when Ari was descending. "Oh, Ari, Linc wants you to brush him, I think he must have gone into the bushes or something because he is covered in burrs." Lori informed her. "Thank you Lori." Ari nodded and smiled. Ari kept walking down the steps. Linc was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. His cream and mahogany fur was knotted with burrs and twigs. "Linc," She scolded gently, "What have you been up to?" He wagged his tail. "Chase and I went for a jog through the forest." He said in his collie like accent, "Can you brush me?" "I'm sorry Linc, I was just about to go visit Tierza." She said patting his head, "Why don't you find Finn, I'm sure he would be happy to." "Alright." He said with a sad look in his eyes, "I guess I will." He trotted off to find Finn. Ari walked through the hall and out the back door that led to the Mews. Tierza was grazing near the door while she waited. "Hey Tierza, what's wrong?" Ari said with a look of concern. "Nothing milady, I just wanted you to come and join us, you have been so depressed lately." She said looking up, her blue eyes concerned. "We could go for a ride?" Ari suggested. Tierza pondered for a moment and nodded. "I would like that." She said with a bob of her head. She bent down a bit so Ari could climb aboard. Her height was nothing compared to the Sunchaser's, but she was still fairly tall. "Hey!" A bright yellow unicorn came up to them. "Sunburst!" Ari cried. "I have not seen you since you went off to the Isle." Sunburst nodded with respect.  
  
"I have missed you." He trotted in a circle, "I am going to go graze." And he cantered off to find the perfect grazing spot. "OK, lets go." She said to Tierza who began to trot to the front of the castle. They went around the village, with the people waving as she went by. She smiled these were her parents' people, her people. Tierza trotted around a bend. Ari saw a unicorns the colour of leaves in the fall coming towards them. "Move aside." Ari ordered Tierza. She obeyed. The unicorn slowed to a stop in front of them. "Princess." The unicorn was out of breath. "We need your help!" She panted. "Jenny?!" Ari asked. The unicorn nodded. Ari slipped off Tierza and embraced the unicorn. "You have grown since the last time a saw you." Again the unicorn nodded. "Now what do you need?" "My Father!" Jenny said her voice calmer. "He has come back and is trying to regain the thrown." Ari gasped. "I thought the Shadow unicorns had fled?" Ari turned to Tierza. "They did, I made them." She said gravely. "There must be something evil out there that makes them fearless of us now." Ari shook her head. "Jenny, come with us back to the palace." Ari mounted Tierza and told her to go. Tierza broke into a canter, Jenny very close beside her despite her fatigue. 


	3. Chapter 3

The landscape went buy in a multicoloured blur. Ari held tight to Tierza's mane. Jenny was close behind, her long legs propelling her, and her hooves pounding the dirt. The palace came into view. They halted outside the gates. "Open!" She shouted and guards came to let them in. "Find Finn and bring him to me." She told the nearest guard. He nodded. Tierza ran to the Mews with Jenny at her heels. Tierza stopped and Lori came rushing out with Finn beside her. "What's wrong?" Lori asked, "Jenny?" She said when she saw the unicorn. She nodded and Lori ran over and put her arms around Jenny's neck. "Something evil is out there somewhere." Jenny told Lori and Finn, "My father has returned and he wants his thrown back." Finn looked puzzled and Lori looked horrified. "What is bad about that?" Finn asked. "He was a member of the Shadow Herd." Ari explained. "Oh." Finn said mirroring the look on Lori's face. "We need to get back to the Forest of Ardit." Jenny said pacing back and forth with Lori still clinging to her. "I will be back in one second." And Ari dashed off. She ran up the stairs to her room and opened the door. She looked around and found what she was looking for. She grabbed it and went downstairs. She burst outside and back to the Mews. Everyone looked at what she had in her hand. "Scepter! Wake up!" She cried shaking it. It looked at her. "I'm awake, you think I could sleep after you snatched me up like that?" It said in its huffed voice. "I need your help." "I know." It said irritated. "What evil is out there?" Ari said looking at it. It sat in her hands almost cold. She shook it. "You can't leave me again," she cried. "I'm not, just trying to make you remember how important I am." It smirked. Ari glared at it. "I do not know who it is, but I do know that it is stronger then the Shifter ever was, even with the Indigo Star." Ari looked at it and then cried, "Atlanta! Help us!" 


	4. Chapter 4

There was a shimmer of light and the smell of flowers and then before them stood the Dreamspeaker, Lady of the Moon, Atlanta. Ari sighed, she felt as though nothing more could go wrong, even though it was going to. "Arianna." Atlanta's sweet voice glittered with pride, "Thank you." "Uh.For what?" "For releasing me from that terrible thing." Atlanta shuddered. "What thing?" Ari said with worry etched in her voice. "It was horrible, there was dark and cold, very cold. You saved me by calling on me. There was a bird as well, a crow maybe?" Atlanta's voice wavered. "Moloth." Ari cringed. "But they fled I thought." Finn asked looking confused. "Yes but now I think they have all returned." Jenny said quietly. "Yes, Moloth, and your father." Atlanta nodded, "They are out there somewhere with the rest of them." She shivered, "My herd mates, gone bad." A black tear rolled down her muzzle. "Black." The Scepter mumbled from inside the folds of Ari's skirt where she had put it when Atlanta had come, "Black!" It shouted. All of a sudden the light violet of Atlanta's coat turned coal black. Her cream horn turned black. The amethyst on the base of her horn turned fiery red. Her deep violet eyes flashed with red hatred. Lori screamed. "Chase!" Ari cried. The black unicorn reared. Jenny and Tierza jumped in front of Ari, Finn, and Lori as a shield. The Shadow unicorn whinnied a challenge. Chase came galloping around the corner along with all the Royals, Puzzler, Beecher, Sunburst, Flier, Starlight, Dawn, Harmony, and Roseheart. Chase ran with his horn pointed at the heart of the Shadow unicorn. "Moloth!" He cried. "Sunchaser!" Moloth answered. Moloth galloped out of the way of Chase's deadly horn. "We have returned stronger then ever!" Moloth cried and galloped away with amazing speed. "Don't follow!" Ari commanded of the Royals. They pawed the ground anxiously. "There may be a trap of many others of the Shadow Herd." 


End file.
